Garfield the Human
Garfield the Human is the original Garfield comic series, where all major characters have swapped species with each other. Artwork was first published on October 31, 2012 at Deviantart. This first drawing happened to get included in an online list of best humanizations. Characters Garfield Davis Garfield as a human. In actuality a very old man, but looks like someone in his 30s. He has a pet cat, named Jon, and shares his rent with his "friend", Odie. His job is stand-up comedy, but his jokes are rarely appreciated, raising the question where Garfield gets his money from. He has a girlfriend named Arlene and is often visited by a little boy, named Nermal, who seems to only show up to insult his waste and take Jon's attention away from him. Garfield is a chubby man with orange hair, freckles, wearing an orange shirt, orange striped hoody, black pants and red sneakers. ---- Jon Jon Arbuckle as a cat. He's a simple animal in many ways, proven by his inability to recognize his own reflection in the mirror, but at the same time has many of the original Jon's traits. He now and then wears ugly props, forces Garfield to go on a diet, and visits a "medically trained" cat to talk to about the two humans he shares a home with. Jon has brown curly fur. ---- Odie Lyman Odie as a human. He's in his 20s. He is Garfield's mostly silent roommate and unappreciated best friend. Garfield took him in with the idea to make the rent less of a burden, but Odie rarely pays up. He has a job as a car dealer. Garfield has no patience for his antics or even his presence, while Odie is infatuated with him. He's a slender man with brown hair, a beauty mark on both sides of his neck, wearing a yellow shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. ---- Nermal Arbuckle Nermal as a human. He's 8 years old. He lives on a farm and now and then stays with family in Garfield's neighbourhood. He's a bold narcissist and often barges into Garfield's home to announce his cuteness and throw insults at him. He doesn't seem to mind the violence he's met with and keeps coming back. Nermal doesn't have friends his age, though always gets positive attention from adults. He thinks it's all the confirmation he needs. He has brownish blond hair, wears a grey striped shirt, dark-grey pants, and sneakers. ---- Liz Liz Wilson as a cat. She's a human specialist and often visited by other animals who want to understand their owner better. She appears to know her stuff. Jon has a crush on her and visits her over the smallest matters. She has black fur and wears red lipstick. ---- Arlene Arlene as a human. She's in her early 30s. She is Garfield's presumed girlfriend, leaving everyone baffled to why she even has her eyes on him. He hardly responds to her advances and tends to choose a good meal and a nap over her. Arlene is homeless, though no one can tell. She's tall, has short pink hair, wears a pink sweater, blue pants and red sneakers. They're the same as Garfield's and were given to her after he ordered the wrong size. Trivia *Garfield's last name refers to the original creator of Garfield; and his grandfather. *Garfield's choice of shoe is somewhat based on the ones the character has been depicted with on school merchandise. *Odie's last name is the name of dog Odie's first owner, Lyman. *Odie's job refers to the origin of his name, to which Jim Davis said it was a character in a car dealership commericial he once made. *Nermal's last name is Arbuckle, as the original character was first introduced to have been owned by Jon Arbuckle's parents back on the farm. Category:Garfield Category:Series